Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a packing box including an upper cover and a lower box that are formed by cardboard, and to a packing box that is configured to contain, for example, a film of a width of about 0.5 to 2 meters that is wound around a longitudinal core, i.e., a film roll. According to at least one embodiment, the film is stuck to a glass window or other surfaces mainly by hand, and examples of the film include a shatterproof film, a thermal insulation film, and a UV-cutting film. At a construction site or the like, these films are cut into a desired width and length by hand to be stuck to a glass window or other surfaces, after the packing box is opened.
Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, such a cardboard-made packing box has a low strength, and is long particularly in a longitudinal direction, so that it is easily bent at around its middle portion. In addition, such a packing box accommodating a film roll is easily bent when the packing box is placed on a pallet for transportation and it sticks out from the pallet. That is, a packing box that is long in the longitudinal direction sometimes concentrates weight at end portions of the box, and when a corner of the pallet hits the packing box at a portion other than the end portions, the packing box is pressed at the portion to be easily bent. The packing box is also easily bent when it is stacked into two or more tiers and the stacked packing boxes are shifted to each other.
Moreover, because such a packing box is long in the longitudinal direction, it is less workable and painstaking for one worker to remove the upper cover after opening the box.
Furthermore, in taking out a film in desired width and length from the film roll, the worker needs to measure the length with a measure or other tools and then position a cutter for cutting the film every time, which is also less workable and painstaking. Also, a cut surface of the cardboard which is formed by cutting the cardboard during the manufacture of the packing box is exposed, thereby easily scattering paper dust particles. The paper dust particles adhere to the film due to static electricity, further reducing the workability.